The Immunoanalysis Core will serve as a resource to the three Projects for 1) processing, storage and sectioning of research tissues; 2) confirmation of tissue histology using routine H&E staining; 3) analysis of apoptosis using TdT-mediated dUTP-X nick end labeling (TUNEL) technique and ApopTag detection, proliferation using MIB-1 detection of Ki-67 antigen, BrdU incorporation and androgen receptor using monoclonal antibodies by standard descriptive immunohistochemistry and quantitative video color image analysis; 4) characterization of cell cycle regulatory factors, steroid receptor co-activators, general transcription galactosidase activity for cellular marking and detection of adeno-associated viral infection and 6) androgen receptor gene amplification using in situ hybridization. Drs. Mohler and Smith will co- direct the facility and supervise the activities of individuals who already possess high levels of expertise and extensive experience in performing these functions. The Core will draw upon resources currently available as well as centralize and enhance tissue processing capability through purchase of a modest quality of equipment.